


I Missed Your Laugh

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [68]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL All-Star Weekend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I missed your laugh,” TJ whispered, looking over at David.“I missed you,” David replied, lacing their fingers together.
Relationships: T. J. Oshie/David Perron
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 7





	I Missed Your Laugh

Perry was LOUD. He had always been LOUD. And he didn’t care what anyone thought about it. He never shut up and TJ had missed that so much. TJ could hear him as soon as he entered the “holding room” for Media Day and his eyes scanned the room to locate him and his breath caught at the sight.

David was leaning against O’Reilly, laughing at Petro - it was always obvious when David was laughing at Petro, his entire face lit up with his smile as he chirped Petro for whatever it was he said.

And then David met his gaze and he lit up even more and TJ couldn’t stop his grin from spreading, laughing and shaking his head as David scrambled across the room to get to him. TJ’s face hurt from smiling as he caught Perry and they stumbled a bit with the force of the collision. 

“Hey,” TJ laughed, hugging David back just as tightly.

“Oshbabe!” DP crowed, clinging to TJ, “This is crazy!”

And TJ could only laugh. Because David was right. What were the chances that the first All-Star game they attended would be in the city they both started in? The city that brought them together and the city that they would both always love, and the city that would always love them back. 

+

When Media obligations were done, David promised to meet O’Ry and Petro at the Wheelhouse, where a bunch of the guys were heading, and he and TJ slipped off. They made their ways through the Peabody and into Enterprise, then up to the catwalks above the rink - where TJ, David, and Patrik used to hide out when they needed to.

TJ snapped a picture once they were settled and David laughed, his soft laugh. The laugh that was reserved for TJ - or at least TJ thought it was, he had never heard it directed at anyone else.

“I missed your laugh,” TJ whispered, looking over at David.

“I missed you,” David replied, lacing their fingers together.

“It feels like forever ago.”

“I know what you mean. Look at us? We’re all grown up.”

“Maybe I am,” TJ laughed, “You, on the other hand…”

David laughed brightly and gently knocked his head against TJ’s. And when he looked up at him, TJ couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him.

“That all you got, Hot Shot?” David replied with a teasing smile when TJ pulled back.

TJ huffed out a laugh and pulled David in for another kiss, both of them falling into it way so easily that it felt like it hadn’t been years since they had kissed like this.

Eventually, they pulled apart and TJ rested his forehead against David and whispered out, “Do we HAVE to go to the bar?”

“O’Ry is going to try to set Schwartzy up with MacKinnon. Do you really want to miss that?” David chuckled in response, kissing TJ again.

“You’re right,” TJ chuckled, many have tried setting Jaden up in the past and none had succeeded but it was always fun watching it happen, “But after it blows up in his face, we can go to the hotel, right?”

“Obviously,” David grinned.

+

Watching O’Reilly’s attempt to set Jaden up with MacKinnon blow up in his face was nice. 

But it wasn’t as nice as having David tucked into his side.

And it definitely wasn’t as nice as slipping into an Uber with David laughing next to him.

He had REALLY missed David’s laugh.


End file.
